1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a polygonal wrench tool.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, an Allen wrench 50 is applied for loosening or tightening a bolt. In use, an end of the Allen wrench 50 is inserted in an Allen bolt. Then, the Allen wrench 50 is rotated to loosen or tighten the Allen bolt.
However, the conventional Allen wrench 50 cannot be applied for a hex bolt, but instead, only a sleeve hex-wrench 60 is applicable for a hex bolt, as shown in FIG. 12. Therefore, in response to bolts of different types, wrenches of different types have to be prepared. It is inconvenient for users to use the wrenches.